The unknown child of Lord Voldermort
by Daniel Radciffe Freak
Summary: Hermione changes derasticaly after they get to Hogwarts. It doesn't seem it was because of how her summer went until ...
1. The unknown child of Lord Voldermort

On the sunniest day on no.4 Privet drive comes to an end, a boy lay on the back porch, his black hair going all over the place, with a distinguished scar on the right side of his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt named Harry Potter. The scar was the mark of witch left by the worst wizard known, Lord Voldermort, on the night of his parent's murder for witch he became the first to survive him and become famous for it. He lives with the Dursley unpleasantly because of their fear of everybody knowing that they are acquainted with the magical word.

The only way to get to Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry that Harry and his friends Ron and Hermionie attended was to walk thru a magical barrier at the King's cross Train station. Harry and Ron were to met Hermionie just beyond the barrier to Platform 9 ¾.In the Weasley family there was Ms. and M. Weasley, Ron and his brothers and sister; Percy, Bill, Charlie, the two twins Fred and George and Ginny, the youngest but Bill, Charlie and Percy were finished school as they all had attended the same school.

"The train will no doubt be leaving shortly, get a move on!" cried Ms.Weasley as they headed for the barrier to get to the Hogwarts express. It was 10:55 and the train would be leaving in 5 minutes and they hadn't gotten through the barrier yet.

They got onto the train and left for the magical word at Hogwarts' school of witchcraft and wizardry

As the sun shone through the blinds on the window of the room to cast a misty glow, a floral fresh fragrant tickled a child's nose to awaken her and startle her to get out of bed. She fell out of her bed but was not hurt so she stud up. She emerged from the bedroom and walked down the hall to her mother's bedroom to find not a sound. She was apparently used to the gentle trickle of her mother's shower awaking her each morning. A panic arose within her. There, in the empty and white hallway, she fainted, the reason apparent to no one but the child.

Once again in control of herself, she began immediately to search for the possible clues left by either her mother or anyone else that could explain her disappearance, if that was the case. What did she find tacked to her bedroom door? The tear stained message read:

_ My dearest Erika,_

_ I assure you that I am in perfectly good hands and am missing you dearly already. I was forced to leave on such short notice that I barely had the time to write this note of comfort and reassurance. _

_ On the night table, on the right hand side of my bed, I left my last will and testament. Please be sure to follow my instruction most carefully._

_ You probably are asking yourself why life has to be so harsh. You must realize that I too wonder why I must leave you with nothing but this note and my will. However, an extraordinary adventure is about to begin for you and I known already your future will be a great one as I know you want it to be. Be assured that I will return -- but I may not be returning in human form. _

_ Remember, it is not our luck that makes us who we are but rather our choices along the great journey of life._

_ Always wishing the very best for you,_

♥ _Love Mom ♥_

As she read the note, her heart burst into tears that she could not contain. Suddenly, she had a flash back of when her father died and she was no older than five years. Her poor mother couldn't bear to take anyone else but her daughter into her life, let alone move away from our home in Regina.

Now that her mother was gone too, she was orphaned with nothing but a comforting note and her own mother's last will. When she walked into her mother's bedroom, on the desk, she spotted an open book titled, "Down to the Last Clue". She ignored the book and picked up her mother's will, as instructed in the note. The words from that note were so touching; she thought they would stay in her mind forever.

Suddenly, Harry heard a comforting, confusing sound. It was the distant unmistakable voice of Ron Weasley calling him to awake. The trolley on the train full of wizard goodies had arrived. He hade just awaken from the weirdest dream.


	2. Hermione's Freakout

Harry had never seen this child before in his life and nor could this be one of his "visions" for it had been from his own body that he witnessed this weird dream.

Harry, Ron and Hermione bought some chocolate frogs, Bertie Bots' every flavor beans and a few other sweets from the trolley for the rest of the journey and watched the trolley ride along the isle to other carts.

It had been no more than a second after they had started to enjoy there sweets that they heard the unmistakable voice of their Slytherin enemy, Draco Malfoy and his gang, coming to say an unwelcome "hello" and yet again enjoy seeing Harry yet again furious at them for insulting ether him, Ron or yet even Hermione.

But since the very cool punch that he got in third year, Malfoy and his gang rarely ever talked to or about Hermione. It was with a wonderful stroke of brilliance, and Ron and Harry agree, that she had been the first to act towards Malfoy with a big punch and a bloody nose afterwards.

Malfoy simply walked up to Harry and said, "I will get you for what you have done some day Potter so you, the mud-blood and weasel-bee better be warned" and he strutted off to his own cart.

After having a fit of laughter, Harry told Ron and Hermione what his dream had been. "That had better not be one of those you weird dreams you had last year! You were supposed to be learning how to block those out with Occlumency!" scowled Hermione.

"I know Hermione! Don't go all ballistic on me!" Hermione turned all red with anger "Look, it couldn't have been a vision from Voldermort because I saw it from my own body. It must have been a dream, that's all." Harry tried to calm her down.

"WHAT IF HIS NEXT VICTOME IS YOU?" Hermione yelled at him, unable to control her anger for another moment "WHAT IF HIS TELLING YOU THAT HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU?"

"Than I will have you guys to protect me. By the way, have you been keeping in contact with your dear _Vicky_?" Harry asked her with such a calm tone that Hermione yelled " YOU BUM! I CAN'T STAND BEING IF THIS CART FOR ONE MORE _SECOND_ WITH YOU!" She yelled so loud that _all_ the every body in a close cart had to plug there hears.


End file.
